warriorsfanmadeclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxstar (Pandora910)
: Foxstar is a large, muscular ginger tom with green eyes and white paws History In The Super Edition Arc Flowerstar's Judgement After her injury, Flowerkit wonders if Foxstar would postpone Stormkit's apprenticeship as well. He later continues with Stormkit's apprentice ceremony, naming Firetail as her mentor. After she is healed, Foxstar holds another apprentice ceremony naming Flowerkit, Thornkit, Rainkit, Crowkit, Bramblekit and Tigerkit apprentices. With so many new apprentices, the den is overcrowded and Foxstar informs them of an extra den outside, and allows the apprentices to decide who stays in which den. An AshClan patrol appears to ask Foxstar for a share of their territory, after a fight breaks out, Flowerpaw runs back to camp to get reinforcements including Foxstar. Foxstar takes Flowerpaw, Stormpaw, Crowpaw and Thornpaw to the moonstone along with Mallownose. Upon reaching the Spirit Tree, Foxstar chooses Thornpaw to go into the cavern with him. While Marshpelt is kitting, Foxstar is seen pacing outside. After he is able to see his kits, he comes out of the nursery and announces his kits proudly. Later, when Marshpelt gets sick Foxstar watches in horror. He expresses his fear at being unable to help her recover. When Rustkit and Barkkit run off, Foxstar gets angry at cats talking about them being dead. He sends all capable cats out to go find them before the storm starts. After the death of Nutkit and Birchkit die, Marshpelt breaks down in a panic and Foxstar runs across the camp to support her. He holds a meeting to mourn the loss of Nutkit, Birchkit and Firetail. He announces this news once again at the gathering. Foxstar names Stormwind, Cloudstorm and Slateclaw as warriors. Later that moon, he holds the warriors ceremonies for Flowerpelt, Thornpelt, Tigertail, Rainears, Crowfur and Bramblepelt. He announces the warriors again at the gathering. A patrol discovers AshClan scent on the border and reports it to Foxstar, afterwards Foxstar leads a battle to the AshClan patrol attacking SunClan cats. During the battle, Foxstar fights Goldenstar, who ends up taking one of Foxstar's lives. When he recovers, he sends Goldenstar and her Clan away. Later, Foxstar proudly names Barkpaw, Rustpaw and Snakepaw as apprentices. A few moons later, Foxstar announces Willowpaw's apprenticeship to the Clans. Moons pass and Foxstar has made Barkfang, Rustpelt, Snakewhisker and Willownose warriors. Foxstar approaches Stormwind and Flowerpelt and asks them to mentor Snowkit and Icekit and then names them apprentices. During leaf-bare, Foxstar becomes visibly sick which worries his Clan. When Marshpelt realizes this, Foxstar's body gives out and he loses a life to his sickness. After Flowerpelt is attacked by Falconclaw, Foxstar says that he can't take action without proof. When Flowerpelt is finally able to tell the Clan, Foxstar exiles Falconclaw. After Owlfoot is found dead, Foxstar steps up patrols. When Slateclaw announces another body, Foxstar is visibly horrified. He allows Hawktalon to bury Falconclaw, and announces his death to the Clan. During another leaf-bare, Foxstar leads the Clan to a gathering and is showing signs of sickness. At the gathering he announces the birth of Dovekit, Rockkit and Stonekit. Elmstar threatens to attack Foxstar and Foxstar warns him of what will happen if LichenClan attacks SunClan. During the battle against LichenClan, Foxstar fights Elmstar and takes one of his lives. Foxstar reminds Elmstar that if he fights SunClan, he will lose. He then sends LichenClan away, and tells SunClan how proud of them he is. After the battle, Foxstar honors the death of Mallownose and announces Flowerpelt as his new deputy. At the next gathering, Foxstar tells Flowerpelt to keep some cats behind while they go. Foxstar happily welcomes Jaggedstar as LichenClan's new leader. Leaf-bare is back and Foxstar is sick once again, along with Marshpelt. As Marshpelt dies, Foxstar watches in horror as she tells the story of her guilt, she promises to see him in StarClan. A half-moon later, Poppyfur takes Flowerpelt to talk to Foxstar before he dies. Foxstar thanks Flowerpelt for her service as deputy, and tells her she will be a wonderful leader. Foxstar then peacefully dies beside Flowerpelt. When Flowerpelt goes to receive her nine lives, Foxstar gives her a life for loyalty then hails her by her new name, Flowerstar. Kin Members Mate: Marshpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: Barkfang: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Rustpelt: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Granddaughters: Windflight: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Berrypaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Squirreltail: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Grandson: Redclaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Great-Granddaughters: Dawnstar: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Willowkit: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Rosewind: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Sorrelpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Larkthorn: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Hollypaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Great-Grandsons: Turtleblaze: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Pikepaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Burnpaw: Living (As of A Fallen Star) Tree Leader Info }} Image Gallery Category:Cats Category:Pandora910 Category:Pandora's Cats Category:SunClan Cats(Pandora910) |} Category:Flowerstar's Judgement Characters Category:StarClan Cats (Pandora910)